By The Angel
by keepcalmandlovesimon
Summary: I'm not really sure where to go with this but if you read it i'm sure it will go very far:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys i'm new to fanfiction so please read this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!  
**

**Hope you enjoy it:)**

"Alec you're not doing it right how many times do I have to tell you. You hold the sword with two hands not one! Jesus Christ it's a good job you've got me to help you out otherwise we'd both be..." Jace stopped mid sentence as he looked up at the slowly opening door. Stood there was a small teenage girl with sparkling green eyes and hair that fell over her shoulders in a cascade of golden-red curls. She was wearing a casual t-shirt, jeans and trainers and was lent easily against the doorframe, her arms folded. She was...

"Clary. Clary Fray." She said with a bold smile.

Girls were never this confident with Jace. Normally they would just stand huddled in groups oogling and giggling about how cute he was. About his strange swirling tatoos that covered his muscular body, about his lightly golden tanned skin, about his cocky attitude, but most of all about his striking gold eyes. They were a lovely mixture of golds and browns and most girls found themselves blushing if they looked into them. But not this girl, she was different.  
"Jace. Jace Wayland and this is my friend Alec Lightwood."  
"Hi." Said Alec with only a half-hearted smile his striking blue eyes giving away that he didn't really like her.  
"So i'm guessing you two are shadowhunters then?"  
"No we're just a pair of burgulars who thought it would be fun to try out the weapons. Duh of course we are can't you tell by my fine muscular body?" Jace replied a smile curling at his lips and his golden eyes glinting with mischief.

"Whatever" replied Clary rolling her eyes skyward "I didn't come in here to look at your 'fine muscular body' Hodge sent me in here to train. My mum passed away recently and in her will she left me a letter explaining to me that she was a shadowhunter and that so am I. She told me to come here, that you would take me in and so here I am." There was a long silence in the room. Alec fiddled with the sword in his hands and jace stood looking at clary with curious eyes. "I'm sorry about your mum." He said softly looking suddenly sincere and sad.

"Thank You." She replied just as softly. "But I don't need your sympathy I need you to train me. I want to be a shadowhunter. I don't have any where else to go or anything else to do. This is my life now and I want to make the most of it."

"Ok then little miss shadowhunter lets see what you've got. Try and throw this knife into the middle of the target. Knife throwing is one of the many things i am amazingly good at. Let's see if you've got what it takes."

He handed her a knife from his weapons belt around his waist. It wasn't a very big knife but it was fairly heavy. Clary held it in her hands for a minute weighing how heavy it was and getting a feel of it. She began to walk across the room and stopped in front of a large dart like target pinned on the wall. She took a few steps back as Jace had instructed her to, then threw the knife.

With a loud thud it hit the target right in the centre.  
Alec looked up from his sword, eyebrows raised and his mouth in a little o shape.  
Jace's eyebrows also raised and a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.  
Clary turned round to face them both, hands on hips, her eyes blazing with victory.  
"Will you train me now?"

**I know it's short but i just wanted a short opening chapter so then i can go anywhere with it**

**I'll try and write a one longer next time**

**please review:)**

**thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews i really appreciate it:)**

**This chapter is a bit longer so hopefully you will enjoy it**

**Sorry for taking so long to post this i've been so busy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Jace sat down at his piano and sighed. It had been a long day today. He'd been in the training room for most of it trying to stoop Clary from murdering them both whilst he was training her. She was good but sometimes she just tried too hard then messed up ending up in nearly decapitating them both. She was quite hard to train. Those eyes were just so damn distracting. He kept loosing himself in them feeling enveloped by the clear greenness of them. There was sadness beneath those eyes though. A deep sadness that Jace just couldn't quite put his finger on yet.

He started to play the piano. His long slim fingers moved effortlessly across the keys making chords and notes that seemed to float in the air around him beautiful and calm. He liked playing the piano. After a long hard day it was the one thing he could do that would calm him down and clear anything troubling from his mind. He loved the music room as well. It was an average sized room with tall windows covering all of one wall. The other three walls were painted with the grand family tree of shadow hunters. All the shadowhunter families were on here including the Lightwoods and the Waylands. It made him feel part of a huge family seeing all of his descendants and relatives all together in such a grand piece of artwork. The piano was along the window wall so when Jace played his piano the light of the windows would shine down on him as he played but he never saw that.

That was how Clary found him when she walked in; sat at the piano fingers moving back and forth across the keys. His golden head of hair was bent looking down as if his fingers were the most interesting things in the world. The sunset was streaking in through the tall windows enlightening him with a strange golden light. He truly did look like an angel and a weird feeling in her chest grew the more she looked at him. She didn't know what this feeling was. It was like she'd just gotten off a rollercoaster, full of adrenaline and fear. This weird feeling had started pretty much as soon as she'd met him, on that first day, when she had challenged him and succeeded. After that day over the past few weeks she had been training with him nearly every day. He taught her how to throw knifes, use swords, do flips, how to use seraph blades but that wasn't all she'd learnt from Jace. She'd learnt about him. She knew quite a lot about him now; she knew he'd been adopted by the Lightwoods when he was ten; she knew that he hated ducks; she knew that he was arrogant and vain; she knew that he was a strong and loyal friend and she knew how much he loved his family and that he would do anything to protect them.

She stepped out from the shadows.

"Hey what was you playing just then?"

Jace stopped playing and looked up abruptly, he clearly hadn't seen her watching him. He looked startled for a minute but the familiar smirk soon returned along with that mischievous look in his eyes.

"Nothing much. Just something I threw together really."

Jace being modest, this was weird. Even though Clary had only know Jace for a few weeks she knew him well enough to know that pretty much every sentence that came from his mouth was dripped with sarcasm and vanity.

"I think it's pretty good." Clary replied rather a smile on her lips.

"Thank You. So did you just come in here to gaze at how stunningly attractive I look whilst playing the piano at sunset or did you have another less important reason?"

Back to normal then.

"No I just came in because I like your music. What was it about?"

Jace hesitated then gestured for her to sit down next to him on the piano stool. It was easily big enough for the both of them but when Clary sat down next to Jace, her leg just touching his, the weird feeling started to creep back to her chest.

"It wasn't about anything in particular. I just like to come up here when I've had a long day and just play anything that comes to my head. I just find it so calm in this room. When I first moved here I used to just sit on the stool and memorise the family tree."

Clary looked over at the tree for the first time and was blown away by it's beauty. It was a huge angelic masterpeice that filled three of the room's was a huge beautifully painted tree with thousands of names writen amongst the runes and dates. There were lots of names she recognised including the Herondales and the Waylands and she could understand why Jace loved it so much.

"It's beautiful" she gasped head tilted to one side mouth slightly open in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Clary's breath caught in her throat as she turned round to face Jace. Jace reached up and ran his hair through her red-gold hair, more gold than red in the light of the sunset. God he'd wanted to do that for so long. He looked deeply into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her.

Their lips touched.

Jace's lips were soft on hers and tasted slightly of apples. As the kiss deepened she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him closer to her on the paino stool. His tongue entered her mouth and she felt like she was in heaven. As he nibbled her lower lip she groaned in pleasure before running her hands down the back of his t-shirt. His muscles were hard and strong underneath his t-shirt, flicked with cuts and scars. He hesitated before running his hands under her t-shirt. She froze as his hands were quite cold but then carried on letting her tongue explore his mouth. This time it was his turn to groan as she started to kiss him with so passionately that they nearly toppled off the stool. She giggled against his mouth hen pulled away as they both burst into laughter.

After a few minutes of hysterical laughing and afew tears they were stopped suddenly by someone knocking at the door...

**Dun Dun Dun...**

**Bit of a cliffhanger for you**

**I hope you like their first kiss i know i did;)**

**Please read and review **

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone thankyou for all the reviews i really appreciate it:)**

**Sorry for taking ages to post i had a dancing comp this weekend so i've been busy**

**Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

The door to the music room swung open and in stepped Simon. He had big brown eyes framed with black glasses, a full head of brown curly hair and slightly tanned skin. He wore a dark t-shirt and jeans with slightly faded converse. With his hands in his pockets he casually walked into the room looking around him but stopped when he saw Clary and Jace sat close together at the piano.

"Oh hey you guys sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"No you weren't" said Clary far too quickly, blushing ever so slightly

"W..what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually. I was wondering if you didn't have any plans for the night you could come over to mine for a bit. But if you had something else planned then its okay." Simon replied with a dirty look towards Jace. Jace glared back.

"No of course I don't have anything else planned I'll just go and get a jacket and we can set off. See you later Jace."

"Bye Clary, have a nice evening."

Clary jumped up off the stool and walked out the room her hair swishing back and forth as she walked. She liked walking down the corridors of the institute they were so grand yet they still felt warm and homely. When she reached her room she quickly grabbed her jacket off the bed shut the door and made her way back to the music room. She opened the door and walked in. Seeing Jace still sat at the piano, the sunset making him glow beautifully made the weird sensation in her chest grow again. Simon was lent awkwardly on the piano avoiding talking to Jace a small frown on his face.

"Hey I'm back are you ready to go?"

"Yeah c'mon let's go."

"Bye Jace"

"Bye Clary"

...oOOo...

"Simon is something wrong?"

It was starting to go dark and Clary and Simon were walking side by side. Clary, looking small next to Simon, was walking casually hands in her jacket pockets looking anxiously at the frown on Simon's face. He hadn't talked to her since they left the institute and had his shoulders hunched up his pockets jammed into his jeans pockets.

"You kissed him didn't you?"

"What?" Clary stopped walking, nearly tripping from stopping so suddenly. She looked up at Simon shock and embarrassment written all over her face.

"You heard me don't act like you didn't. It was pretty damn obvious."

"So what if I did?" she replied stubbornly her head held high, eyes full of ice.

"So what? Clary you've known him for like a month you barely even know who he is."

"What and you do?"

"No I don't but I'm not stupid. He doesn't care about you can't you see that? He's one of them guys who will just try and get you into bed for one night and then he won't even remember your name afterwards."

"Jace is not like that."

"Stop lying to yourself when are you gunna wake up and realise that not everyone is a nice person in the world. Inside your head everyone is a good person and everything has a happy ending but it's not like that in reality Clary. There are bad people out there who will try to hurt you and you need to realise that."

"Why are you saying all this?" Tears started rolling down her face and her voice caught slightly as she spoke.

"Because I love you!" A small gasp escaped from Clary's lips and her eyebrows shot up.

"I've always loved you Clary ever since we first met when we was 4. I knew it then and I know it now. I'm the one who's always been there for you, not him. I've always been there when you've been ill or upset or when you've needed a shoulder to cry on. That's what love is Clary. All the things I've done for you throughout the years. Not a kiss of some pretty boy you've only known for a month. I know you don't love me back you couldn't have made it any more obvious but don't come crying to me when Jace breaks your heart because you've already broken mine."

They both stood there staring at each other in shock then Simon turned round and stalked off leaving Clary in the middle of the street alone and crying...

**What do you think?**

**Please let me know by reviewing it**

**I got a bit emotional writing this chapter so i hope you liked it to**

**Thankyou for reading:)**


End file.
